The Adventures of Elevator Lance Season 4
by KiethBlackLion
Summary: This final seasonof the Elevator Lance series. Lance has seen some crazy stuff, but this season will take the cake, all leading up to the final and very fitting episode.
1. S4E1 Yet Another Season

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters , settings, etc involving Voltron: Defender of the Universe. These stories are for entertainment purposes only and are to be viewed as parodies. _

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Here it is the official final season of Elevator Lance. I have had fun writing these episodes, but I have many more Voltron adventures that are sure to entertain waiting for me on my desktop. This does not mean that Elevator Lance is completely done, as I have had requests for holiday specials, cross over specials, etc. However, I am finished with writing full seasons. I hope you enjoy the fourth and final season of Elevator Lance._

* * *

**The Adventures of Elevator Lance:**

**Yet Another Season**

The sun rose over Planet Arus, painting the landscape in hues of reds, oranges, and yellows. The Castle of Lions gleamed in the morning light, a beacon of hope for the people of the planet. Lance stirred in his bed as the alarm went off.

"Time to welcome a new day." He threw back the covers and was surprised by what he saw. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Lying in bed at Lance's feet were several heads from various red lion toys. Along side the toy heads, was lies a note.

Lance picked up the note.

"_Welcome back, Lance. I was going to leave you in peace but you just had to punch me. So, looks like we will be working together again for yet another season. Have fun. ~KBL~._"

"Oh hell no! I'm not doing this again; I'm not suffering through another season. I refuse to take part in this stupid game of yours," Lance stated.

Lance noticed another note lying on the bed. He picked it up and read it out loud.

"_Too bad, it's in your contract_."

"This isn't over," Lance proclaimed. Angrily, he proceeded to shower, eat and left his room for the elevators.

The walk to the elevators was uneventful, which put Lance on edge. He knew something was coming, that was for certain. The elevator doors opened and Lance entered, noticing an older, Hispanic, gentleman sitting on a stool in the corner. The man was wearing a sombrero and a poncho.

"Excuse me, but do you work in this building," Lance asked.

"Si."

The man had a thick, high pitched, Mexican accent.

"Are you going to the first floor?" Lance asked.

"Si."

Lance pushed the button for the first floor. "I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?"

"Si."

Lance was getting a bit irritated by this man's simple answers. "How long have you been working here?"

"A few days," the man told Lance.

"A few days?"

"Si."

"How many is a few?"

"Cinco."

"Five days?" Lance inquired.

"Si."

"What's your name?"

"Sy." (pronounced – sigh)

"Sy?"

"Si."

Lance sighed. "Ofcourse it would be. How did you get a job here?"

"My sister," Sy told Lance.

"Your sister works here too?"

"Si."

"And your sister's name?"

"Sue."

Lance looked at him with glaring eyes. "Sue?"

"Si."

"I'm actually afraid to ask this next question. What does she do here?"

"Sews."

"I knew it," Lance said as he threw up his hands. "Do you like working here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wow, did you just say 'yes, sir'?"

"Si."

"Now cut that out. So what do you do here, Sy?"

"I'm an assistant writer," Sy answered.

"You're a writer?"

"Si."

"And what do you assist in writing?" Lance asked as he crossed his arms.

"This episode," Sy said with a smile.

"You're partially to blame for this?"

"Si."

The elevator chimed and to Lance's relief he was on the first floor. He got off and watched Sy head down the hall. Lance turned and went the other way. On his way to the control room he bumped in to Keith.

"Hey, Lance. Are you having a good morning?"

"Si."

With a puzzled look on his face, Keith followed Lance into the control room to go over the day's assignments.


	2. S4E2 The Hidden Picture

**The Adventures of Elevator Lance:**

**Lance vs. the Hidden Picture**

It was morning and Lance was once again making his way to the elevator. Slowly he crept down the hall, staying close to the wall. He knew something was gonna happen, he just didn't know what.

He made it to the elevator without incident but he held his breath as he pushed the call button. He suddenly heard a clang and pressed himself against the wall. Nervously he looked up and down the hallway. He relaxed a bit when he noticed one of the castle maids coming out of a room with her cart.

The bell chimed and the elevator doors opened. Lance poked his head in and what he saw surprised him. In the elevator was a twelve year old girl and she was setting up an easel in the corner of the elevator.

Lance cautiously entered the elevator. "Hi there."

"Oh, hi," the girl responded as she placed a picture on the easel.

"Who are you?" Lance asked.

"I'm Claire."

Lance pressed the button for the first floor. "What are you doing?"

"I'm setting my painting up for display."

"In the elevator?" Lance asked curiously.

"What better place to put it to ensure lots of people see it?" Claire asked.

Lance looked at the picture of repeating, squiggly lines. "Not to sound rude but, what is it a painting of?"

"Its a 3-D painting," Claire told him. "You have to relax your eyes in order to see the image."

Lance stared at the painting. "I don't see it."

"You have to relax first."

The elevator stopped on the twentieth floor.

"This is my stop. Just keep trying, you'll see it eventually," Claire said.

The doors opened and Claire stepped off just as Allura stepped on. Since Lance was staring at the painting, he didn't see Allura slip ten Arusian dollars to Claire.

"What are you doing, Lance?" Allura asked as she pressed the button for first floor.

"If you relax your eyes, you can see an image in this painting," he said."

Allura leaned over Lance's shoulder. "Oh, its an image of Voltron."

"You can see it?" he asked astonished.

"Yes, can't you?"

"No." A disappointed look came over Lance's face.

"Well, just relax." Allura started rubbing Lance's shoulders.

The elevator stopped again and Keith stepped into the elevator.

"What's going on here?" Keith asked, a slight hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I'm trying to help Lance relax so he can see the image hidden in this painting."

"Oh." Keith leaned over Lance's shoulder. "Its an image of Voltron."

"Dammit! Even you can see it, Keith?"

Lance went back to staring at the painting. The elevator stopped a few moments later and Hunk and Pidge got on.

"Why is everyone staring at the corner?" Hunk asked.

"Lance is trying to see the hidden picture," Keith told him.

Hunk peeked at the painting. "Cool, its an picture of Voltron."

Lance sighed. "I guess that means you can see it too, Pidge."

"Of course, I helped Claire paint it," Pidge said.

Lance went back to staring at the painting.

The elevator finally stopped on the first floor and everyone exited except Lance.

"Lance, aren't you coming?" Allura asked him.

Lance didn't stop staring at the painting. "No. I'm not leaving until I see this stupid image."

"Remember, you just have to relax, Lance," Keith said.

"Whatever," was all Lance had to say.

The doors closed and the elevator started moving up.

"How long should we wait to tell him that there really is no image?" asked Pidge.

"Tomorrow." Keith turned and walked away with a smile.


	3. S4E3 Interdimensional Surprise

**The Adventures of Elevator Lance:**

**Lance's Interdimensional Surprise**

Lance was not happy this morning. He prided himself on his sense of humor and usually handled pranks pretty well, but Keith had made a fool out of him with the hidden picture the day before and he didn't like that at all.

"The guys are gonna pay for pulling that dirty trick on me." He mashed the call button for the elevator. "Especially Keith…"

The elevator opened and Lance stomped in. He pushed the button for the first floor and impatiently waited for the doors to close. As the elevator began to move there was a blinding flash of white light, forcing Lance to shield his eyes.

"What now?"

As the light faded there stood a baby with a football shaped head and a dog standing upright.

"Where are we now?" Brian asked.

Stewie took one look at Lance. "We're in the Classic Voltron universe, it would seem."

"At least we aren't in the V3D universe," Brian remarked.

"I know, those helmets were soooooo power rangers," Stewie commented.

"Excuse me…," Lance leaned down towards the pair of mismatched travellers. "But who the hell are you?"

"I apologize for this intrusion. My name is Brian and this is Stewie."

"What are you doing here?" Lance inquired as he stood back up.

"My trans-dimensional portal is on the fritz and we're trying to get back home," Stewie explained.

"A dog that speaks and a baby with a trans-dimensional portal…I must have officially cracked," Lance said to himself.

"You're not crazy," Brian assured him. 'In our universe this kind of thing is normal."

"Uh oh…" Stewie said.

Brian and Lance looked at Stewie who was holding the portal device away from his face. The device started to spark and blue energy snaked over it. A stray bolt of electricity jumped from the device and into the control panel of the elevator. The panel sparked and the elevator lurched, throwing Lance down on top of Brian and Stewie. Lance's hand accidentally activated the portal device. There was another blinding flash of light and the three found themselves on the floor of another elevator.

"Who are you guys?" came the voice of an unknown male.

Lance stood up and turned to look at the unknown man. "I'm Lance." Lance took the moment to look the stranger up and down, taking note of his red shirt and brown jacket.

"I'm Lance too," said the guy with the red shirt. "I'm the pilot of the Red Voltron Lion."

"Wait, so am I…" Lance turned to Stewie and Brian. "Where are we?"

"I think we're in the Voltron Force universe now," Stewie said.

"Oh great…another parallel Voltron Universe. Haven't I been on this ride before?"

"YOU have weird things happen to you too?" asked the VF Lance.

"Weird doesn't begin to describe it," Lance remarked.

"Tell me about it. The other day, I got attacked by a door," said VF Lance.

"Maybe we should get out of here, Stewie," Brian suggested. "You know, before anything else happens."

Stewie pushed the 'activate' button. "The portal isn't working."

Lance looked over at Stewie. "What do you mean it 'isn't working'?"

"It's over loaded," Stewie explained. "It wasn't designed to transport three people."

"Can you fix it?" Brian asked.

"Give me a few minutes," Stewie said then went to work trying to fix the device.

Lance sighed heavily.

"Could be worse," said the VF Lance.

"Yeah…we could be in the Devil's Due Comic universe," commented Lance.

The elevator doors opened and Allura and Larmina began to step in but stopped upon noticing the strange visitors.

"Who is this?" Larmina asked as she took a defensive posture.

"This is Lance; he's from another Voltron universe," explained the VF Lance.

"Another Voltron universe?" Allura asked. The curiosity was written plainly on her face.

"I told you strange things happen in here, but no one ever believes me." VF Lance folded his arms.

Lance couldn't take his eyes off Allura. "Wow Allura, you look much more attractive than the Allura in my universe."

"Why thank you, Lance." A slight blush filled Allura's cheeks.

"Ahem," Larmina said as she stepped between Lance and Allura. "What am I like in your universe?"

Lance looked at her curiously. "Who are you?"

"I'm Larmina, Allura's niece."

Lance looked at Allura. "You have a niece?" He then looked back at Larmina. "I'm sorry but, you don't exist in my universe."

"Well that just sucks." Larmina had a look of disappointment on her face. "Now I feel like some cheap plot gimmick."

"I think I fixed it," Stewie proclaimed.

"Great… push the button," Brian said.

"Wait, don't push it yet." Lance tried to grab the device from Stewie.

Stewie pushed the button and the bright light enveloped him, Brian and Lance. As the light faded, they discovered they were back in Lance's universe.

Lance sighed. "You couldn't wait three more minutes?"

"We're in a hurry," Brian stated.

Stewie pushed the button again and he and Brian disappeared. The elevator doors opened and Lance stepped out, heading to the control room.

"I'll be glad when this season is over."


	4. S4E4 Lords of the Elevator

**The Adventures of Elevator Lance:**

**Lords of the Elevator**

Lance was whistling as he walked towards the elevator. It was early evening and he was walking from the control room, a huge grin on his face.

"I can't wait to see the look on Keith's face," Lance said to himself.

Lance had just come from spreading honey all over Keith's cockpit seat, as payback for the painting prank. Lance wasn't sure how he was going to sleep, being anxious for tomorrow's flight lesson to begin.

He approached the elevator and pressed the call button. The doors immediately opened and standing in the elevator was a man dressed as Gandalf the Grey. Lance took one step towards the elevator and the man raised his hand.

"You shall not pass."

Before Lance could say anything the doors closed. He pressed the button again and the doors opened. "I need to go up to my room."

Once again the man raised his hand. "I said, You….shall not….pass."

The doors closed again. Lance was becoming irritated. He pressed the button again and once more the doors opened.

The man raised his staff into the air. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" With this statement, the man slammed the end of the staff down onto the floor.

"And YOU shall not tell me I can't ride this elevator," Lance told him.

In defiance, Lance placed on foot inside the elevator. Before he could get the other foot inside, he felt the staff strike the side of his head. Almost immediately, he felt something hit his stomach, this was followed by his feet being pulled out from under him.

As Lance recovered on the floor, on his back, he saw two midgets walk over and stand over him.

"Sorry about that, he takes his job seriously," said the first midget.

"You shouldn't have tried to pass," said the second midget.

Lance sat up as the two midgets entered the elevator, he noticed that the first was dressed as Frodo Baggins and the second was dressed as Samwiseb.

"I really hate these themed bachelor parties," second the second midget.

"It's a living," said the first midget.

"Hey fly boy," the second midget called out. "See you in the morning." The midget waved, then let out a fart just as the doors closed.

Lance laid back down. "Tomorrow is going to suck."


	5. S4E5 Kiss Heard Around the World: Part 1

**The Adventures of Elevator Lance:**

**The Kiss Heard Around the World**

It had been a week since Lance was suspended from flying Red Lion. It seemed that Keith didn't take kindly to sitting in a puddle of honey, especially when he was wearing a freshly cleaned flight suit.

With an extra bounce in his step, Lance went through his morning routine then left his quarters. All thoughts of crazy elevator adventures were far removed from his mind.

"_Oh Red, how I've missed you_," he thought to himself as he waiting for the elevator to arrive. When the doors opened he was surprised to find Allura was already on the elevator.

"Allura, is everything ok?" he asked as he stepped in. He could tell that she had been crying only a few moments earlier.

"Oh Lance, I just received some terrible news," Allura said, struggling not to cry.

"What is it, Princess?" Lance asked after pressing the button for the first floor.

"It's….it's…" Allura was having trouble speaking.

"Go on," Lance told her.

"It's about Katherine."

"What about her?" Lance asked.

"She's…dead," and with that statement Allura wept uncontrollably.

Instinctively, Lance moved to Allura, wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried.

"It's ok to cry," he told her softly.

The movement of the elevator and the ambient noise of its machinery were drowned out by the cries of the heartbroken princess.

"It's all my fault," Allura cried out. "I shouldn't have let her go to Earth."

"It's not your fault," Lance told her. "Do not blame yourself."

Allura pulled back just enough so she could look into Lance's eyes.

Lance felt the strings of his heart get pulled in every direction. Here was the Princess of Arus, his teammate, his friend, in pain and there was practically nothing he could do. He hated to ask, but he wanted to know. "What happened to her?"

"She was on a shuttle, traveling from Galaxy Garrison to the moon…" Allura looked down at her feet and took a breath. She used all her strength to keep from crying so she could explain what happened. "She was supposed to take a ship from the moon to Arus, she was coming to see me. But there was a malfunction with the shuttle…it reentered Earth's atmosphere at the wrong angle and…" Allura felt that she didn't need to continue the tale.

"Allura, I'm so sorry…"

Allura burst into tears again. She buried her face against Lance's neck and cried onto his shoulder.

Lance just stood there, holding her. He felt his jacket become soaked with Allura's tears but he didn't care. He just wanted to be there for her.

After a few moments, Allura lifted her head up again. "Thank you, Lance. You're a good friend."

"Anything for you, Princess," he said while looking into her red, teary eyes. Before he knew what had happened, Allura's lips pressed against his.

In a way, the kiss happened so fast that Lance couldn't react or stop it. But it also felt like it had happened in slow motion. "_What am I doing_?" Lance thought to himself. Before he could answer, the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"I did NOT see that coming," Hunk said from the hallway.

Allura and Lance broke their kiss and looked out the elevator doors. Standing there was Hunk, Pidge, and Keith.

Keith locked eyes with Lance, who had that look of a boy who got caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"It's not what it looks like," Lance said as he backed away from Allura.

"I've heard that before," Pidge joked.

"Keith, I can explain this," Allura said.

"There is no need," Keith said flatly. "But if you two are done, we have some work to do." With that Keith turned and walked away. Hunk and Pidge exchanged glances then winked at Lance. The pair then followed their leader down the hall.

Lance glanced over at Allura as she glanced over at him. "Uh oh," was all Lance could say.


	6. S4E6 Kiss Heard Around the World: Part 2

**The Adventures of Elevator Lance:**

**The Kiss Heard Around the World: Part II**

Allura and Lance broke their kiss and looked out the elevator doors. Standing there was Hunk, Pidge, and Keith.

Keith locked eyes with Lance, who had that look of a boy who got caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"It's not what it looks like," Lance said as he backed away from Allura.

"I've heard that before," Pidge joked.

"Keith, I can explain this," Allura said.

"There is no need," Keith said flatly. "But if you two are done, we have some work to do." With that Keith turned and walked away. Hunk and Pidge exchanged glances then winked at Lance. The pair then followed their leader down the hall.

Lance glanced over at Allura as she glanced over at him. "Uh oh," was all Lance could say.

Allura left the elevator and ran after Keith. Lance followed suit.

The pair squeezed past Hunk and Pidge and positioned themselves in front of Keith, forcing him to stop.

"Please Keith, let us explain what you saw," Allura pleaded.

"Yeah," Pidge chimed in. "Hunk and I want to hear the whole story." He shared a grin and a wink with his much bigger best friend.

"I don't think an explanation is needed. If you two have something going on, then its none of my business," Keith stated.

"There is nothing going on," Lance told him.

"Yeah, Lance is the LAST person I would have something with," Allura stated.

"Exactly," Lance paused for a moment. "Wait…"

"Come on, Lance is good looking and all, but I need someone more stable, more responsible, more likely not to have a sexually transmitted disease," Allura stated.

"Ok, hold on a second," Lance tried to interject.

"I need someone more…commanding," Allura said, never taking her eyes off Keith.

"Allura, what are you saying?" Keith asked.

"Apparently, she's saying that Lance isn't good enough for her," Pidge remarked.

"How did I get to be the target of insults all of a sudden?" Lance asked. "All I did was try to comfort a friend and this is the 'thanks' I get?"

Allura ignored the conversation taking place around her. "I am saying, that I want you."

Without a word, Keith pulled Allura into her arms and kissed her passionately.

"About time," Hunk remarked.

As Keith and Allura pulled away from each other, Allura smiled then burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry," Allura said. "I can't do this. This script is just too corny."

"Tell me about it," Lance said leaning against the wall with his arms folded. "This story line has no point or real plot. It's just some excuse to give the Lance/Allura shippers a little something as well as keeping the Keith/Allura shippers happy."

"Seriously, did Stephanie Meyer's write this script or something?" Keith asked.

"I would have been happier with another Mel Brooks spoof," Hunk remarked.

"I'm hungry," Allura said. "I'm heading to the cafeteria."

"I'm right behind you, Princess," said Hunk.

"I'm off to the control room," Keith stated.

"I'll join you," Lance told him.

All four left Pidge standing in the hallway by himself.

"It was a good try," came a voice from behind Pidge.

"It wasn't good enough," Pidge replied.

"You made it through 'Part I' without any problems," KiethBlackLion stated as he walked up next to Pidge. "The script just needed some more work. You'll do better next time."

"Thanks, but I'll just leave the writing up to you." A bit disheartened, Pidge walked off in the direction of the cafeteria.

KiethBlackLion made a note in his writing notebook then entered the elevator to go back to his office.


	7. S4E7 Thanksgiving on Arus?

**The Adventures of Elevator Lance:**

**Thanksgiving on Arus?**

Lance's alarm clock went off as usual. Groggily, he reached over and smacked it to turn it off. He yawned and then forced his eyes open. Even though his vision was blurry, he could tell that someone or something was staring at him. As his vision cleared he realized he was nose to nose with a rather large turkey.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed. Panicking, Lance tried to roll away, only to end up falling off the bed and landing face first onto the floor. It took about five minutes for Lance to pick himself up onto his knees. Leaning against the bed he looked over at the turkey.

The turkey cocked his head, but did nothing else but stare at Lance.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say you aren't one of Haggar's robeasts," Lance remarked.

The turkey just stared at him.

"I wonder if Chef Grinnan knows you're up here," Lance said more to himself than the turkey. Lance got to his feet, then walked into the kitchen. As he fixed his coffee he noticed that the turkey had followed him into the kitchen.

Lance tried to ignore the turkey as he got ready for work but everywhere he went, the turkey followed. As Lance left his quarters the turkey exited as well. Out in the hallway, Lance was greeted by two more turkeys.

Lance watched as the first turkey walked over to the two in the hallway, cocked his head, then turned to face Lance. As Lance began to walk to the elevator, the three turkeys followed him.

"Don't you three have some place to be?" Lance asked as he walked up to the elevator doors.

The three turkeys stood and watched as Lance waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive. As the doors opened and Lance entered, the turkeys followed him in.

The elevator moved down three floors before it stopped.

"Now what?" Lance asked.

The doors opened and two more turkeys entered.

Lance looked at the group of five turkeys standing beside him in the elevator. "You guys have enough members now to start a boy band."

As the elevator continued on its way to the first floor, the music coming over the speakers in the elevator car changed from boring elevator music to the 'mission: impossible' theme.

There was a noise above Lance. As he looked up he noticed the emergency panel move. He stepped aside just as the panel fell to the floor. Suddenly, a sixth turkey, this one wearing a repelling harness descended from the opening in the ceiling.

Lance watched in silence as one by one the turkeys escaped through the opening in the ceiling via the climbing harness. The last turkey, which was the one who repelled into the elevator, was hoisted up, he saluted Lance with his right wing then disappeared through the panel.

The elevator reached the first floor and Lance exited the elevator. He was greeted by a frantic man in a white chef's apron and hat.

"The turkeys, have you seen the turkeys?" he asked Lance.

Without saying a word, Lance pointed to the elevator, which was now closing.

Chef Grinnan fell to his knees and began to sob hysterically.

Lance walked calmly walked away. "If this is how Thanksgiving is going to be, I hate to see what Christmas will be like."


	8. S4E8 Respect My Authoritah

**The Adventures of Elevator Lance:**

**Respect My Authoritah!**

It was just another morning at the Castle of Lions. The hallway was quiet as Lance left his quarters. He looked around but there were no signs of life. No escaping turkeys, no midgets dressed as movie characters and best of all, no Gangnam Style flash mobs.

Lance made his way to the elevator and pressed the call button. As the doors opened he noticed a rather over weight fourth grader dressed in a security uniform and wearing aviator sunglasses.

"Good morning, sir," said the boy. "Please step into the elevator."

Lance did was the kid said and pressed the button for the first floor.

"May I see your I.D. please?" asked the boy.

"Excuse me?" Lance asked.

"Your I.D. May I see it?"

"Why?" Lance inquired.

"Sir, I am in charge of security for this elevator. I need to see your I.D. Now, respect my authoritah and show me your I.D."

"Who do you think you are?" Lance asked.

"I'm Eric Cartman, the new Junior Security recruit and you will…respect…my..authoritah," Cartman said as he stepped up to Lance.

"Go away kid, you bother me."

With that dismissal, Cartman pulled out his billy club and whacked Lance in the shin.

Lance cried out in pain and grabbed his leg. "What was that for?"

"That…was for disrespecting me. Now, show me your I.D." Cartman whacked Lance's other leg.

Lance yelled from the hit. "Would you stop that you fat, little bastard."

"I'm not fat, I'm well sculpted!" Cartman hit Lance in the back of the knee, dropping him to the floor. Cartman then proceeded to hit Lance in the back, the kidney, and the back of the head.

The elevator stopped on the first floor and the doors opened. Allura was standing in the hallway.

She saw Lance lying in the floor, his face bruised, one eye black, and Cartman standing over him with the billy club ready to strike again. "Lance! What happened?" she asked.

"He wouldn't respect my authoritah!" Cartman then left the elevator without another word.

Allura walked in and helped Lance up. "Lance, speak to me. Are you ok?"

"Who's idea was it…to start a junior…security program?" Lance asked painfully.

"That…would be me," Allura told him.

"You might…want to reconsider…your recruitment…methods."

As Lance blacked out, he could hear Allura calling for a medic.


	9. S4E9 Who's On First?

**The Adventures of Elevator Lance:**

**Who's on First?**

After spending two days in the infirmary and three days under bed rest (all thanks to Eric Cartman), Lance was ready to get back to work. He got up early and took his time getting ready. He peeked his head out his door, made sure the coast was clear, the headed down the hall to the elevator.

The doors opened and Lance entered. To his surprise, Keith was already in the elevator but he wasn't dressed in his traditional red jumpsuit.

"Keith, why are you dressed like a baseball coach?" Lance asked.

"Allura and her council of wise elders…mainly Coran and Nanny…thought that Arus should have a little league for the kids to take part in. Can you guess who got picked to coach the team representing the Voltron Force?"

Lance picked up on Keith's sarcasm with minimal effort. "Well, I think you look adorable," he remarked playfully as he pinched Keith's cheek. "All the girls will love your new look."

"Knock it off," Keith said as he flipped the page on his clipboard. "By your playful demeanor I take it you are feeling better."

"Yeah, though I'm starting to get tired of being sent to the infirmary."

"Starting to?" Keith inquired. "You spend more time there than Harry Potter."

"I know. Not to mention, one of the nurses is started to creep me out."

"Like 'Alien' creep you out or 'Freddy Kruger' creep you out?" Keith asked.

"More like 'Kathy Bates – Misery' creep me out."

"Oh," Keith paused. "Glad I'm not the one waking up in there every other episode."

Lace ignored Keith's successful attempt to make a joke and instead pointed to the clipboard in his hand. "What's that?'

"The roster," Keith answered. "I finally got the players positioned where I think they will excel the most."

"Oh?" Lance looked over curiously. "Who do you have on your team?"

"Well, Who is on first, What is on second and I don't know is on third," Keith answered.

"Say that again," Lance told him.

"I said, Who is on first, What is on second, and I don't know is on third."

"What is the guy's name on first base?" Lance asked.

"No, What is on second base, Who is on first.," Keith corrected him.

"Why are you asking me the first baseman's name, you're the coach."

"I'm not asking you, Lance. I'm telling you," Keith told him.

"Tell me the first baseman's name again," Lance said.

"Who," replied Keith.

"The first baseman," Lance told him.

"Who is the first baseman," Keith stated.

"Why are you asking me? I don't know," Lance said.

"That's the third baseman; we're not talking about him."

"Wait," Lance said, holding his hand up. "Who is the third baseman?"

"Who is on first," Keith reminded him.

"I don't know," Lance remarked.

"He's on third."

"There I go, back on third again." Lace sighed. "All I'm trying to find out is who is on first base."

"Exactly," Keith said.

"Ok." Lance paused. "Wait, what?"

"Now what, Lance?"

"What is the guy on first base?"

"No, Lance. What is on second base."

"I'm not asking you who is on second," Lance told him.

"Who is on first," Keith told Lance.

"I don't know," Lance replied.

"He's on third."

"You know what; forget I ever asked you who is on first. I don't care anymore," Lance stated.

"What did you say?" Keith asked as he looked up from this roster.

"I said, I don't care."

"Oh, that's our short stop," Keith told him.

To Lance's relief, the elevator stopped on the first floor and the doors opened. As Keith and Lance exited the elevator three boys about ten years old walked up to them.

"Who is this," Lance said.

"How did you know?" asked the first baseman.

"Huh?" Lance asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Lance, this is my first, second, and third basemen," Keith said as he patted the boy on the shoulder.

"These are your basemen?" Lance asked.

"Yep."

"Coach, the rest of the team are waiting on the field," said the second baseman.

"Ok, tell them I will be out in a second," Keith said.

With a nod the boys turned away and ran off to meet up with the team. As the boys left, Lance read the names on the back of their jerseys. The names read 'Hoo', 'Wat', and 'Idonow'.


	10. S4E10 Fatal Misery: Part 1

**The Adventures of Elevator Lance:**

**Fatal Misery: Part 1**

Lance reached out from under the soft covers of his bed and turned off his Voltron alarm clock. As he wiped the sleep from his eyes he noticed something strange on his hand. When his blurry morning vision cleared he saw a piece of red yarn tied in a bow on his left ring finger.

"Where did that come from?" he asked himself. Lance removed the string and pulled back the covers. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, his feet slipping into his red lion slippers, which matched his red lion pajamas.

"I think all this product placement is getting out of hand," Lance remarked.

He stood up, went to his closet and picked out his outfit for the day and then headed to the bathroom. On his way to get a shower, Lance could have sworn he smelled sausage and bacon cooking. He shrugged the thought away and entered the bathroom.

As Lance got out of the shower, he wrapped his Voltron bath towel around him then proceeded to brush his teeth with his Blazing Sword light up toothbrush.

"_Enough already with the cheap advertising_," Lance thought.

After getting dressed, he gave himself one last look in the mirror then opened the door. The sight before him made him scream like a little girl.

"Did you just scream like a little girl?" asked Rachel.

"What are you doing here?" Lance inquired.

"You haven't come to visit me in the medical wing for a couple of days and I started to get worried," Rachel told him. "I came to make sure you were ok."

Lance looked at Rachel, dressed in her nurse's outfit. He wasn't sure if he should feel grateful or annoyed. "I haven't been in the medical wing lately because I haven't gotten hurt."

"I see. I guess we'll have to do something about that," she said with a smile.

"I guess…wait, what?"

Before Lance could try to get an explanation from Rachel she grabbed his left hand. "You took my yarn off your finger." Her smile turned into a frown.

"So you're the one who put that on me," Lance stated. "I took it off when I woke up this morning."

"I put that on you so that you would think about me today. I guess you don't want to think about me, you probably don't want me any more either." Rachel began to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Lance asked, very confused.

"Because you don't want me any more," Rachel managed to say. "After everything I did for you, nursing you back to health, bandaging your wounds, fondling you as you slept in your recovery room…"

"You did what to me in my sleep?" Lance asked

"…this is what I get?" Rachel asked, her tears pouring down her face as she deliberately ignored Lance's question.

"I'm sorry." Lance tried to hug Rachel.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Rachel screamed.

"Look, would it make you feel better if I put the yarn back on?"

Rachel's tears stopped momentarily. "It might."

Lance grabbed the yarn from the floor and handed it to Rachel, and then he extended his hand. "Go ahead and put it back on."

Rachel began putting the string on Lance's finger. "Now all the women will know not to mess with MY man. Especially Princess Allura, she's such a slut."

"Now what a minute, Allura isn't a slut," Lance said in defense of his friend and teammate.

Rachel winced from Lance's words then tightened the yarn, causing Lance's finger to turn a slight blue color. "Are you arguing with me? I know what kind of person she is. You better keep your distance from her."

Lance was visibly shaken. He wasn't sure what this nut job was capable of, but he knew it wasn't good. "I'll do what I can to stay away from her," he said.

"Good." Rachel smiled and loosened the bow a little, letting blood flow back into Lance's finger. "Now come on, breakfast is getting cold."

"_I've got to get away from this psychopath_," Lance thought as he was led to the kitchen table.

Before him on the table was a plate filled with burnt toast, half cooked sausage, raw bacon and charred waffles. "Gee Rachel, you really shouldn't have."

"It's the least I could do for my man," Rachel said then gave Lance a peck on the cheek. "I'll be right back, I need to freshen up."

As soon as Lance heard the bathroom door close, he grabbed the plate and dropped the food into the garbage. He placed the plate in the sink then headed for the door. Just as the door opened, so did the bathroom door.

"Leaving so soon?" Rachel asked as she approached Lance.

"Yeah, I don't want to be late. Keith will be upset if I'm late."

"Oh ok. If he says anything negative to you, let me know. I'll make sure he NEVER does so again."

The look of seriousness on Rachel's face scared Lance. With a brief smile he stepped away from Rachel and headed towards the elevator. Lance had never felt such relief as he did when the elevator doors closed and he was no longer in the presence of Rachel.

"_This probably isn't going to end well_," Lance thought. "_And I'm going to have to wait until Part 2 to find out how it ends_."


	11. S4E11 Fatal Misery: Part 2

**The Adventures of Elevator Lance:**

**Fatal Misery: Part 2**

Lance was standing outside the elevator on the first floor. He had been staring at the call button for ten minutes but made no move to push it.

"Well, you gonna push it or what?" asked Keith.

"She's there…waiting for me…like some kind of predator." Lance sighed.

"Just tell her to leave," Allura said.

"She won't. She only hears what she wants to hear," Lance said.

"So what are you gonna do?" asked Keith.

"There's only one thing I can do. I will have to kill her," Lance said calmly as he pushed the call button.

"You can't kill her," Allura said.

"Why not? It worked when I took care of that annoying guy named Richard back in the first season," Lance said as the doors opened.

The three stepped in and Allura continued her argument. "Because she is a human being and should get help, not get killed."

"That's your opinion," Lance said. "This crazy chick has been calling me all day, asking if I've been thinking about her, asking if I still had this damn yarn on my finger, telling me her plans for rearranging my quarters to accommodate her belongings…"

"Dude, you have got to put a stop to this," Keith said. "It's like you two are married."

"I know," Lance said.

The elevator arrived at the thirtieth floor and the three pilots stepped out. Keith and Allura followed Lance down the hall until they came to Keith's quarters. There, he and Allura stopped to talk while Lance continued to his room.

Before Lance could push the open button the door opened and Rachel shoved her way out into the hallway, pressing Lance against the wall. "And where have you been? I've had dinner waiting on the table for you and now it's cold."

Lance looked over at his friends for help. Rachel glanced over and saw Keith and Allura standing in the hall. "Oh I see, you were with her all day, weren't you."

"Rachel it's not like that at all. Allura and I are just friends." Lance managed to push himself away from the wall and to push Rachel back. "Further more, you and I are not together. We never were. You were my nurse and that was it." Lance reached down and removed the yarn from his finger. "And I'm not wearing this stupid thing any more."

Rachel stepped back from Lance. Her heart was broken, which Lance had accounted for, but a dark fury overcame her. "This is all YOUR FAULT!" Rachel yelled at Allura. She then turned back towards Lance. "I am your number one fangirl. I love you, Lance and I won't be ignored."

Before anyone could react, Rachel disappeared into Lance's quarters, then came running out a few seconds later with a large knife in her hand and she headed straight for Allura.

As Rachel approached, Allura grabbed the arm that held the knife and flipped Rachel over her shoulder. The knife fell to the floor with a clang and Rachel began to cry and she lay on the ground.

An hour later…

Lance was sitting at his dining room table, sipping on a very strong, alcoholic beverage. He never acknowledged Keith as he sat down next to him.

"Dr. Erops has admitted Rachel to the psych ward. She's confined to her room for now but he has hopes that with the proper treatment, Rachel could reenter society," Keith said.

"That's good to hear," Lance said flatly.

"You ok?" Keith inquired.

"I just feel sorry for her, you know. And I feel guilty for acting the way I did about the whole situation."

"None of this was your fault," Keith said reassuringly. "Rachel had some problems but she's getting the help she needs."

"I know." Lance picked up the small piece of yarn sitting in front of him on the table. "I'll be glad when this series is over."


	12. S4E12 All Good Things

**Author's** **Notes**: _Well, here it is, the final episode. This series has been 8 years in the making and even though it was hard work I'm proud of what I have accomplished. As a writer, there are very few things that are as gratifying as finishing a story; particularly one that is as long as complex as Elevator Lance. This series was originally suppose to be only twelve episodes and ended up being forty-eight. I want to thank all my readers who kept asking for more, who kept sayig how much they enjoyed the series, because you guys are the ones who inspired me to write and in may cases, inspired actual episodes. I could list everyone of you and how you contributed but that would just delay the ending and I think Lance deserves better than that. So, let me just say "Thank you" to everyone who has ever been a part of this series. And now, without further adieu..._

* * *

**The Adventures of Elevator Lance:**

**All Good Things…**

There were no words capable of describing the emotions that were flowing through Lance on this particular morning. Here it was the final episode; not just the season final but the series finale. There was a sense of overpowering relief as there would be no more seasons of screwy adventures yet he wasn't naive enough to no take precautions on his way to work.

Lance took extra care when getting ready, for he wasn't sure when the plot device would rear its ugly head. Yet nothing happened. As he finished his coffee and headed out the door, all was quiet.

"_A little too quiet_," Lance thought to himself.

He carefully made his way down the hall, constantly scanning his surroundings but nothing occurred.

"This is strange," Lance said to himself.

As he approached the elevators, he noticed that caution tape was strung across the doors. "And here is the plot device," he stated. "Guess it's the stairs today."

Floor by floor, Lance made his way down. "At least I'm going down instead of up."

Lance finally made it to the bottom and exited the stairwell. As he made his way down the hall he saw construction men working on the elevators. Cautiously, he approached them.

"Excuse me, but what's going on here?" he asked.

The foreman turned to Lance. "We're removing the elevators from the castle."

"Removing them? Is this a temporary thing?" Lance inquired.

"Nope, this is permanent. We're replacing them with an escalator system."

"So, no more crazy people harassing me on the elevator? No more wild adventures that make no sense whatsoever?"

"Uh, sure," the foreman said, a bit confused.

"Thank you, my friend." A huge smile crossed Lance's face. "I'll be sure to speak with the Princess about getting you and your men a bonus." With that, Lance headed to the control room, with a noticeably more bounce in his step.


End file.
